Tokio New Mew
by kaiuka-chan
Summary: nova geraçao das tokio mew [fichas fechadas].Se passaram 19 anos desde derrotaram os ciniclons, depois de 19 anos eles voltam mas agora a novas gatinhas,tarb tem uma filha e nao sabe, novos ciniclons, novos poderes.[ preciso saber o que um acha do outro]
1. Chapter 1

Bom eu adorei a ideia da Haru-chan17 de fazer fichas e vcs ajudarem nos personagens que acabei roubando um poquinho a idéia sabe

Se já tiver todos os personagens ate hoje a noite amanha já tem fic ;)

**Pai e Mae (Kiki (e Tarb); Elliot e Renne; Zoey e ****Dren; Corina e Elliot):**

**Nome: **

**Idade:**

**Aparência: **

**Pesonalidade: **

**Instrumento (se tocar): **

**Série: **

**Cor Favorita: **

**Passatempo: **

**Animal de estimação(quem quiser):**

**Gosta:**

**Não Gosta:**

**DNA:**

**Transformação:**

**Local da marca: **

**Elemento:**

**Arma:**

**Ataque: **

**Namorado(pode se do jeito que vc quise, ciniclon, humano, vc decide):**

**Aparência dele:**

**Personalidade dele:**

**Arma dele:**

**O que ele acha de você:**

**O que você acha dele:**

**Como vão saber que estão apaixonados:**

**Ele:**

**Ela:**

**Extras(se quiser acrescentar alguma coisa...fique a vontade, mas é opicional):**

O extra pode ser cenas, ou qualquer outra coisa

**---------////--------**

Minha ficha:

**Pai e Mae (Kiki ; Elliot e Renne; Zoey e ****Dren; Corina e wesley):**Elliot e Renne

**Nome: **Arissa

**Idade:**15

**Aparência: **Cabelo longos pretos com mexas azuis bem claro quase prata, olhos castanhos quase preto, geralmente parecem ser frios e racionais, mas quando fica confusa eles dao um ar meio que infantil para ela , tem1,65 e pesa 45kg

**Personalidade: **Fechada, racional, parece ser insensível e fria, mas na verdade tem um bom coração. Também é meio louca adora brigas e é super confiável e leal. Está sempre pronta pra brigar, nunca leva desaforo pra casa. É bem paciente e calma, mas é capaz de acabar com a pessoa que abusar de sua paciência.

**Instrumento (se tocar): **Guitarra, canta

**Série: **1°

**Cor Favorita: **prefere cores escuras como preto e roxo mas usa algumas cores claras

**Passatempo: **desenhar, cantar ou tocar.

**Animal de estimação(quem quiser):** Uma gata preta de patas brancas que se chama Suze(eu sei que isso não é nome de gato, mas eu to sem inspiração hoje)

**Gosta: **Desenhar(as vezes), cantar, tocar, gatos, frio, filmes de terror, dormir e doces principalmente sorvete

**Não Gosta: **Pessoas falsas, coisas muito rosas como Lyla(garota da sua sala), dia(prefere a noite, de preferência, noites de lua cheia), lugares cheios como shopping, odeia shopping mas geralmente suas amigas sempre conseguem arrasta-la(literalmente) para la.

**DNA: **cachorro demonio

**Transformação:** Musica: - uma luz vermelho sangue com sombras prata envolve seu corpo formando um quimono vermelho(igual do inuyasha) com pétalas de flores de sakura pratas bordadas pelo quimono e tambem botas pretas de couro pretas brilhante com fivelas de prata protegiam seu pe e luvas pretas com corte em "v" que deixam os dedos aparecendo.

Seus cabelo agora era branco com orelhas de cachorro pontudas e ariscas, com as pontas salpicadas de um tom grafite. Suas unhas agora eram garras pratiadas. E agora tinha uma cauda também que era longa e branca com a ponta de um tom grafite, mas não era fina como a cauda dos gatos e nem muito felpuda. E seus olhos eram âmbarcomo do inuyasha.(eu não sou fanática por nenhum anime)

**Local da marca: **ombro

**Elemento: **Vento

**Arma: **Espada

**Ataque: **Alguém me ajuda aqui que eu to sem ideia

**Namorado(pode se do jeito que vc quise, ciniclon, humano, vc decide):**Ciniclon

**Aparência dele: **Cabelos curto e bagunçados, meio espetados, azul escuro com mexas prata e olhos verde azulado, com caninos salientes

**Personalidade dele:** Pervertido, infantil, engraçado, ciumento, alegre e desobediente. Mas quando quer pode ser bem frio mas por pouco tempo.

**Arma dele:** Chicote venenoso que sai de suas garras quando quer.

**O que ele acha de você: **Uma garota fria, incensivel e louca

**O que você acha dele:**Um pervertido de primeira e uma pessoa bem alegre.

**Como vão saber que estão apaixonados:**

**Ele:** Já sabia desde o primeiro instante que a vira, e sempre tentou conquistá-la, sempre levando uns tapas, socos e pontapés, as vezes em lugares indesejáveis.

**Ela:**descobriu que o amava depois de um acidente que aconteceu

**Extras**

Seus poderes são "meio" demoníacos por isso as vezes perde o controle quando esta em dificuldades e as vezes perde o controle e não sabe o porque. E ela conseguem entender o que os animais falam.

----------////----------

Vcs poderam me ajudar na historia

Eu preciso de ajuda pra escrever a fic então não ignorem e me ajudem com os personagens e com a fic me ajudando com cenas e tudo que puderem.

E também me ajudem no meu ataque que no momento minha cabeça ta vazia.

Me ajudem!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Por favoooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrr!

E eu quero ter uma irmã então vagas para ser filha de wesley e renne ainda estão abertas

Se vcs não gostarem dos casais e por isso não quiserem fazer os personagens é so me avisar que eu mudo mas por favor me ajudem.

Beijos,

xau


	2. os escolhidos

E as escolhidas foram... (espero que não se irritem ok?)

**Pai e Mãe (Kiki ; Elliot e Renne; Zoey e Dren; Corina e wesley):**Elliot e Renne

**Nome: **Arissa

**Idade:**15

**Aparência: **Cabelo longos pretos com mexas azuis bem claro quase prata, olhos castanhos quase preto, geralmente parecem ser frios e racionais, mas quando fica confusa eles dao um ar meio que infantil para ela , tem1,65 e pesa 45kg

**Personalidade: **Fechada, racional, parece ser insensível e fria, mas na verdade tem um bom coração. Também é meio louca adora brigas e é super confiável e leal. Está sempre pronta pra brigar, nunca leva desaforo pra casa. É bem paciente e calma, mas é capaz de acabar com a pessoa que abusar de sua paciência.

**Instrumento (se tocar): **Guitarra, canta

**Série: **1°

**Cor Favorita: **prefere cores escuras como preto e roxo mas usa algumas cores claras

**Passatempo: **desenhar, cantar ou tocar.

**Animal de estimação(quem quiser):** Uma gata preta de patas brancas que se chama Suze(eu sei que isso não é nome de gato, mas eu to sem inspiração hoje)

**Gosta: **Desenhar(as vezes), cantar, tocar, gatos, frio, filmes de terror, dormir e doces principalmente sorvete

**Não Gosta: **Pessoas falsas, coisas muito rosas como Lyla(garota da sua sala), dia(prefere a noite, de preferência, noites de lua cheia), lugares cheios como shopping, odeia shopping mas geralmente suas amigas sempre conseguem arrasta-la(literalmente) para la.

**DNA: **cachorro demonio

**Transformação:** Musica: - uma luz vermelho sangue com sombras prata envolve seu corpo formando um quimono vermelho(igual do inuyasha) com pétalas de flores de sakura pratas bordadas pelo quimono e tambem botas pretas de couro pretas brilhante com fivelas de prata protegiam seu pe e luvas pretas com corte em "v" que deixam os dedos aparecendo.

Seus cabelo agora era branco com orelhas de cachorro pontudas e ariscas, com as pontas salpicadas de um tom grafite. Suas unhas agora eram garras pratiadas. E agora tinha uma cauda também que era longa e branca com a ponta de um tom grafite, mas não era fina como a cauda dos gatos e nem muito felpuda. E seus olhos eram âmbarcomo do inuyasha.(eu não sou fanática por nenhum anime)

**Local da marca: **ombro

**Elemento: **Vento

**Arma: **Espada

**Ataque: **Alguém me ajuda aqui que eu to sem ideia

**Namorado(pode se do jeito que vc quise, ciniclon, humano, vc decide):**Ciniclon

**Aparência dele: **Cabelos curto e bagunçados, meio espetados, azul escuro com mexas prata e olhos verde azulado, com caninos salientes

**Personalidade dele:** Pervertido, infantil, engraçado, ciumento, alegre e desobediente. Mas quando quer pode ser bem frio mas por pouco tempo.

**Arma dele:** Chicote venenoso que sai de suas garras quando quer.

**O que ele acha de você: **Uma garota fria, incensivel e louca

**O que você acha dele:**Um pervertido de primeira e uma pessoa bem alegre.

**Como vão saber que estão apaixonados:**

**Ele:** Já sabia desde o primeiro instante que a vira, e sempre tentou conquistá-la, sempre levando uns tapas, socos e pontapés, as vezes em lugares indesejáveis.

**Ela:**descobriu que o amava depois de um acidente que aconteceu

**Extras**

Seus poderes são "meio" demoníacos por isso as vezes perde o controle quando esta em dificuldades e as vezes perde o controle e não sabe o porque. E ela conseguem entender o que os animais falam.

---//---

Pai e Mae: Elliot e Renne

Nome: Kanabi

Idade: 16 anos

Aparência: Cabelos longos, lisos e brancos, quase tocando o chão, presos na altura da cintura por uma fita negra (vide cabelo do Yue - CCS, sabe?) franja farta e repicada, cobrindo um pouco do olho direito. Olhos amarelos cor-de-âmbar. Pele pálida. Tem uma cicatriz que atravessa o olho direito (admita... essa cicatriz é minha marca registrada u.u). Seu antebraço esquerdo e uma parte da coxa esquerda são enfaixados. Ela também costuma enfaixar o tórax, pra dimnuir o volume dos seios.  
(eu tenho uma imagem dela... se preferir xD)

Pesonalidade: Extremamente... Assassina! xDD  
É rude, fria, calculista e exigente. Ouve mais do que fala. Age antes de pensar e, na maioria das vezes não se arrepende depois. Olha para os outros com um olhar sepre superior. Fala o que quiser, para quem quiser, na hora que quiser. Encara, enfrenta e insulta sem se importar com os insultos que lhe serão dirigidos. Apesar disso, sabe dar valor certo às poucas amizades que consegue manter, sendo considerada uma boa ouvinte e a solução pra quem quer desabafar (por ouvir mais do que fala... e por dar bons conselhos). 

Instrumento (se tocar): Baixo \o

Série: 2º ano

Cor Favorita: Prata e branco

Passatempo: Ouvir música e ler (qualquer coisa u.u)

Animal de estimação(quem quiser): Nenhum u.u

Gosta: Lua, frio, neve, chuva, o barulho da chuva, ver a neve cair, natureza em geral, lutar, espancar \o/

Não Gosta: Barulho, desordem, dias quentes, verão, praia, sol, dia (prefere a noite), lugares fechados (é claustrofóbica).

DNA: Tigre Branco

Transformação: Música "Sweet Sacrifice" (Evanescence). Uma rajada de vento envolve o corpo da garota, formando uma espécie de tornado. A primeira coisa que aparece é a combinação da blusa justa e preta com o shorts igualmente justo e preto. Logo em seguida, uma yukata super curta (um pouco acima da metade da coxa) e branca, com mangas largas e compridas (quase tocando o chão), aparece por cima da roupa preta. O tornado pára. Rajadas menores de vento envolvem seu pescoço, e uma máscara preta que cobre abenas sua boca e seu nariz (Vide Kakashi-sensei - Naruto) aparece. Ela fica de costas e uma outra rajada pequena de vento envolve sua cintura, fazendo aparecer o obi amarelo-ouro. Logo depois, o rabo longo e branco (com algumas listras negras) aparece. Ela olha por cima do ombro, com aquele ar de mistério/suspense/terror e as orelhas brancas aparecem no topo da cabeça. Ela abre um sorriso irônico, mostrando os caninos afiados. Os cabelos e olhos permanecem da mesma cor, mas os olhos assumem o formato de um olho de gato.

Local da marca: Palma da mão direita ò.ó

Elemento: Vento \o/

Arma: Kunais

Ataque:

Namorado: Akuma

Aparência dele: Cabelos longos de cor café, até a metade das costas. Olhos brancos, frios e insensíveis. Aparenta não ter sentimentos. Dentes super afiados. Um sorriso sarcástico que é capaz de gelar até o fogo do inferno.  
(Vide Neji Hyuuga - Naruto xD)

Personalidade dele: Frio, insensível, impiedoso, sarcástico, irônico, arrogante e injusto. Abre a boca poucas vezes, mas quando isso acontece, é para acabar com a vida da pessoa mesmo. É motivo de orgulho quando a luta é verbal. Suas palavras são carregadas de veneno e ele parece ler os pensamentos dos outros, falando exatamente do assunto que mais abala a pessoa, soltando as palavras como se quisesse destruí-la emocionalmente.

Arma dele: Senbons (agulhas pequenas e rápidas que podem ferir mortalmente)  
(Vide Naruto, again u.u)

O que ele acha de você: Uma garotinha mimada que acha que sabe de tudo, mas sequer pode cuidar de si mesma. Chega a sentir pena dela (coisa que ela detesta, por sinal), fazendo questão de ferir o orgulho de Kanabi, dizendo que recusa-se a lutar com ela por ela ser inferior e mais fraca.  
Ele vai mudar de idéia assim que levar uma bela surra durante uma luta por aí ù.ú Daí ele vai perceber como estava errado e vai tentar concertar seus erros...

O que você acha dele: Apenas mais um idiota que teve o azar de atravessar seu caminho. Ignora-o e odeia-o. Sente raiva do fato de ele se achar superior (ela não percebe que ela é assim, também u.u). Enfrenta-o quando ele a provoca e poucas vezes se abala com suas palavras. Não me esforços para mandá-lo voando até o sol u.ú  
Quando eles tiverem a luta citada ali em cima, ela vai vencer. Quando ele estiver caído no chão, consciente mas surpreso, ela vai se aproximar, olhar para ele com um ar superior e soltar a frase: "Brincou com a pessoa errada. Não subestime alguém apenas por ser mulher. Veja você... Homem... E ajoelhado aos meus pés. Destino irônico, não?" vai dar AQUELA risada sádica e sair caminhando/o/

Como vão saber que estão apaixonados:

Ele: Ele descobre quando perde a luta, pois passa a enxergar Kanabi com outros olhos. Daí ele começa a tentar chamar a atenção da garota, tentando conversar e se aproximar, mas sempre levando patadas ou sendo ignorado.

Ela: Num fim de tarde, ela vai estar voltando pra casa quando o encontra, sentado no balanço de um parquinho, observando o pôr do sol, aparentemente triste (algumas horas depois de levar mais um fora dela). Ela fica observando-o por alguns segundos e depois se aproxima. Senta no balanço ao lado dele e começa uma conversa. Eles observam o pôr do sol juntos e aí ela se vê apaixonada!

Extras(se quiser acrescentar alguma coisa...fique a vontade, mas é opicional):  
Uma cena ò.ó  
Essa cena tem que estar em todas as fics que eu to participando! XD:

Aquela luta! 0  
Tipo... Uma luta do meio do nada... Ele só estava provocando-a, como num dia qualquer. Ela perde a paciência e, sem aviso, o ataca. Ele, surpreso, é atingido pelo golpe. Irritado, decide que já era hora de ensinar uma lição pra garota.  
Os dois lutam por um bom tempo, e ela está em desvantagem. Ele solta um "Uma mulher jamais poderá me vencer" e aí ela surta! xD Manda ele pelos ares e vence a luta o/ (isso é grande mesmo O.o)

---//---

Pai e Mae (Kiki ; Elliot e Renne; Zoey e Dren; Corina e wesley):Zoey e Dren

Nome: Subaru

Idade:16

Aparência: Cabelo negro em um rabo de cavalo medio, olhos azuis profundos mas ao mesmo tempo sedutores e misteriosos, usa oculos redondos de lentes pequenas, 1,81 de altura, 78kg.  
Pesonalidade: O tipico genio pregisoso, prefere sair para farrear ao invés de estudar, mas por algum misterio gosmio sempre tira o ptimeiro lugar nos testes. Tem como passatempo de irritar os professores.Trada as garotas(as filhas das Mews Mews anteriores) como irmãs, sendo muito ciumento com quelaque pessoa que de em cima de uma delas. Apesar disso é sempre calmo, mas quando se irrita se torna um perigo maior que os ciniclons.

Instrumento (se tocar): Todos, é um musio nato, só não sabe cantar.

Série: 2º

Cor Favorita: cinza, vermelho, preto e branco.

Passatempo: Irritar os provessoeres, escrever, andar de moto.

Animal de estimação(quem quiser): Nenhum

Gosta: Ler, mexer na internet, sua moto, sua coleção de livros, chocolate.

Não Gosta: Estudar, disriminação, que machuquem seus amigos.

DNA: Falcão das Trevas.

Transformação: Musica(instrumental) Começa uma chuva de penas negras que gira em torno dele formando um tipo de casulo até virar um tipo de prisma negro que racha mostrando um silueta.  
A aparencia é essa: Os cabelos crescem até a cintura e se torna cinza platiado, as orelhas se tornam pontudas como as de um elfo, na orelha esquerda há 3 brincos, os olhos ficam vermelho sangue e selvagens, veste uma calça preta com um tecido roxo escuro em voltada coxa direita, tenis preto com sola cinza, camiseta cinza escuro, sobretudo negro sem manga no braço esquerdo e no direito a manga só vai até o cotovelo, no braço esquerdo tem uma proteçaõ que vai do antebraço até o braço, na direito tambem mas esta só cobre o braço, em ambas mas mãos luvas cinza sem dedo, possui duas correntes na cintura uma negra caindo para a direita e um cinza caindo para esquerda e surgem um par de asas negras.

Local da marca: costas do ombro direito

Elemento: trevas

Arma: Foice de 2 metros com duas laminas uma para cada lado.

Ataque: Dark Rage( Furia do Chaos) Apos girar a foice carrecada de energia em frente ao alvo e lança uma tempestade de esferas explosivas negras.

Namorado(pode se do jeito que vc quise, ciniclon, humano, vc decide): Por enguando nenhum( depois de ver as garotas decido)

Extras(se quiser acrescentar alguma coisa...fique a vontade, mas é opicional): Quando se transfoma se tona uma pessoa mais fria e seria, pode usar os teleporte como os cinilons mas só funciona direito quando está transformado, seu DNA vem de um animal do planeta dos ciniclons e é o simbolo da destruição.

---//---

**Pai e Mae (Kiki (e Tarb); Elliot e Renne; Zoey e Dren; Corina e Wesley): **Corina e Wesley

**Nome: **Mayako (Maya)

**Idade:**15

**Aparência: **cabelos pretos ondulados, olhos castanhos claro doces, gentis e sempre calmos, mas quando se irritava, seus olhos ficavam idênticos aos de Corina quando esta se zangava (apertados e furiosos), neste ponto, Mayako puxara totalmente a mãe.1,65 e 45kg

**Pesonalidade: **Calma, mas quando se irrita não tem quem a segure.

**Instrumento (se tocar): **teclado

**Série**: 1°

**Cor Favorita: **azul

**Passatempo: **sair com as amigas, dançar, tocar e fazer compras

**Animal de estimação(quem quiser):**um gato preto azulado

**Gosta:** Gosta de sair com as amigas, dançar, tocar, cantar e fazer compras

**Não Gosta:**pessoas falsas, e que olhem com um olhar superior para ela.

**DNA:**falcão dos ventos

**Transformação:**uma luz clara com sombras azuis escuro envolve seu corpo formando um anel da cor ouro de onde sais uma espécie de fita azul que ia ate um bracelete em cada pulso de onde saia uma espécie de fita, que ia até seu cotovelo (onde havia outro bracelete) numa espiral, como uma luva de manga comprida... Sem luva. Um top azul sem manga e uma calça de cintura baixa azul e que era larga no final(tipo a parte de baixo do kimono do inuyasha) com uma sapatilha também azul.

**Local da marca: **nas costas

**Elemento: **vento

**Arma:** LEQUE

**Ataque: **leque dos ventos

**Namorado(pode se do jeito que vc quise, ciniclon, humano, vc decide):**ainda não tem

**Aparência dele:**

**Personalidade dele:**

**Arma dele:**

**O que ele acha de você:**

**O que você acha dele:**

**Como vão saber que estão apaixonados:**

**Ele:**

**Ela:**

**Extras(se quiser acrescentar alguma coisa...fique a vontade, mas é opicional):**

---//---

(eu acrecentei umas coisinhas ok? Tava faltando a transformação)

Pai e Mae: Wesley e CorinaNome: SakuraIdade: 15 anos

Aparência: Cabelos longos, lisos levemente arrepiados e loiros. Olhos azuis e encantadores. Alta e com uma aparencia elegante e sorriso meigo. Pele branca.Pesonalidade: Generosa, amiga, romantica e (ás vezes) rude.Instrumento: Guitarra.

Série: Segundo Favorita: Cinza, preto e roxo.Passatempo: Ler, compor músicas e ouvir músicas.Animal de estimação: Um gatinho cinza com listras pretasGosta: De gatos, amizades, músicas, etc.Não Gosta: De cinyclons...exceto do Dren que é seu amigos.DNA: Lince NegroTransformação: Mew Mew Sakura, Mertamophosis! – Musica:

Uma luz cinza e branca envolve seu corpo e então aparece um shotinho preto e por cima desse shortinho uma saia também preta com detalhes cinza claro, e um top de uma manga so preto com umas custuras cinza e uma bota de cano longo ate o joelho preta.

Seu cabelo fica de um cinza médio, com mexas preta. Aparece um rabo de lince(não sei como é o rabo de um lince so sei que tem rabo) e umas orelhas de lince (idem).Local da marca: Na palma da mão.Elemento: Terra.Arma: Espada

Ataque: ESPADA DO LINCE NEGRO!Namorado: Roan (humano)

Aparência dele: Cabelos negros, lisos levemente arrepiado, pele pouco morena, olhos azuis petroleo, alto e bonito.

Personalidade dele: Legal, um pouco quieto, generoso e sempre pronto para ajudar.Arma dele: Chicote.O que ele acha de você: Legal, simpatica e generosa.O que você acha dele: Legal, bonito, simpatico e... vão saber que estão apaixonados: Ele: Fica corado e gagueja quando a vê.Ela: Não olha direito para ele e fica corada.Extras: Nada de mais.

---//---

Pai e Mãe: Purin Fon (Ué, eu sou fã também do original) e o Taruto (que ainda não sabe que a filha existe).

Nome: Meron Fon

Idade: 15 anos de vida.

Aparência: Uma garota de cabelos loiros, lisos e enrolados nas pontas. Ela sempre os arruma, sendo que ela sempre deixou os cabelos médios até aos ombros e são pendurados por duas trancinhas, como todo chinês ou filha de uma chinesa faz. Os olhos são amarelos também, quase do tom dos olhos do pai. A pele é branca, sendo que ás vezes pode ficar facilmente pálida. Ela é atlética e sempre consegue manter a forma com uns 48 kg e 1,69m.

Personalidade: É energética, sempre alegre com alguma coisa e vê o lado positivo das coisas como a mãe. Consegue manter a calma por um bom tempo, mas quando abusam da tolerância, ela fica que nem o pai. Não gosta de ser chamada de criança, é romântica até demais e pode ser fria, insensível, assassina ou doce, delicada, sensível e talentosa. Dependendo das pessoas e da situação. Ele é confiante de si mesma e sempre é leal com as amigas. Faz amizade facilmente e tem uma mentalidade intelectual enorme.

Instrumento: Guitarra e canto.

Série: 1º

Cor Favorita: Laranja, vinho, prata e verde.

Passatempo: Ela tem a mania de ter uma mini-biblioteca virtual no computador e sempre ler romances, escreve o que sonha, canta, dança, quer sempre ter mais e mais amigos.

Animal de estimação: Por ser meio que ocupada, ela só vê os animais do zoológico mesmo.

Gosta: De tudo que for divertido e fofo, salvar o mundo, desfiles de moda, alegrar as pessoas, irritar quem odeia, ajudar, ouvir música,...

Não Gosta: De ser chamada de CDF ou de criança, de ouvir coisas completamente inúteis á situação e de desapontar alguém amado.

DNA: Macaco, sendo que é metade cylicon.

Transformação: - a música Be Good to Me da Ashley Tisdale – Uma luz amarela com as sombras alaranjadas brilha no corpo dela, formando um macacão amarelo de um tom escuro, com as luvas longas que tinham espaços para os dedos aparecerem e as botas nem tão grandes e nem tão pequenas que tinham a cor amarelada com os detalhes alaranjados. Ela sorri e um rabo de macaco aparece e as orelhas aparecem também. Ela dá um salto para trás para que a gargantilha laranja aparecesse com o pingente.

Local da marca: Na nuca.

Elemento: Terra e por ser filha de um cylicon, ganha algumas coisas de trovão.

Arma: Um bastão amarelo com pedrinhas laranja e de ouro.

Ataque: Attack of the Yellow Cantaloups Baton!

Namorado: É um humano.

Aparência dele: Cabelos cor de mel, lisos e curtos com uma franja. Olhos azuis que dão um olhar encantador nele. É alto e mede 1,73m e mais ou menos 50 kg. A pele é morena. Ele é de origem inglesa e veio para o Japão para ver alguns amigos e conhecer o local.

Personalidade dele: Amigável, com um sorriso que pode fazer três quartos da população feminina querer ele. Bem um passado bem obscuro, escondendo de algumas pessoas que ele é capaz de ver gente morta e sabe fazer telepatia. A mascára é um garoto meio que fechado, popular, rico e meio que arrogante, mas na verdade ele é leal, gentil, carinhoso, ciumento (Coitado do homem além dele que chegar na Meron, vai levar um duro danado para sair do hospital, mas é o contrário se ele não se cuidar com os aliens) e seus defeitos e qualidades. Ele sabe cantar muitíssimo bem, ele joga basquete, mas antes jogava vôlei, futebol, tênis, golfe e dançava dança de salão e hip-hop. É talentoso demais e digamos que ele conhece muito bem esgrima e judô e algumas artes marciais para se proteger.

Arma dele: O próprio corpo ou algum bastão ou alguma espada.

O que ele acha de você: Antes achava que ela era uma garota qualquer, até conhecer ela um pouco mais alto e começarem a ser amigos. Ele acha que se tivesse uma peça romântica ou musical e tivesse um casal, ela ia ser a protagonista perfeita. Quando ele ia com ela, ás vezes ela mostrava seu lado negro, mas aos poucos ele percebeu como ela escondia seus sentimentos do pessoal masculino e jurou ser o primeiro a investigar isso.

O que você acha dele: Uma pessoa que ao passar do tempo, melhora e encanta com seus mil e um talentos. Ela acha que ele é um garoto especial na vida dela, por este ser que nem um guardião (ou um dos guardiões) que a protege 10 horas por dia. Começa a sentir faíscas de paixão, sendo de origem dele.

Como vão saber que estão apaixonados:

Ele: Ele vai até á escola, como um simples novato e ela é a primeira pessoa que encontra. Conversam bastante, chega que ele fica sempre com a cara séria e com a arrogância e parece ter orgulho de ser ricaço por ela ser filha de chinesa e ser nerd. Mas ele assim em apenas 3 dias e nesses três dias, ela se mostra meio diferente com um pouco de frieza e ignorava ele. Quando conversaram de novo, ele teve que ouvir as acusações de Meron (ela é paciente, mas ela pode perder a paciência quando ele a chamou de infantil) e pela primeira vez, admitir que era verdade e topam em serem amigos. Mas ele percebe que ele sente ciúmes de qualquer garoto que tentar ser meloso demais com ela e percebe que ele está eternamente apaixonado por ela.

Ela: Ela estudou por um tempão na escola e encontra o novato chamado Fllipe Perkins que parecia estar perdido. Depois de muita conversa, ela percebeu que ele parecia ser arrogante com ela e dando charme ás outras. E ela fica fria (Até quem for irritante e os inimigos se assustam com ela nesses 3 dias) nos três dias. Quando ele tenta falar com ela, saber o motivo que ela estar o ignorando, ela fala algumas coisas verdadeiras sobre ele que nenhuma ex-namorada e amiga dele falaria. Depois de uma longa discursado que ia para uma conversa calma, aceitam serem amigos para sempre. Ela só descobre quando ele fica doente e ela ia ser a babá dele por alguns dias, pois as empregadas foram de férias e claro que ela aceitou AQUELA proposta, mesmo não ligando para os tantos milhares que ganhou.

Extras: Ela consegue se controlar facilmente e com a ajuda de livros de auto-ajuda, tenta elevar a inteligência. Já foi uma das lideres de torcida, patricinhas (Sendo que ela é ainda amiga delas), bailarinas e do grupo de teatro. A mãe, a Purin, trabalha muito para a manter ali. Desde o começo da vida de super heroína, ela é meio que jornalista da escola para tentar distrair os outros.

---//---


	3. Leiam!

Oiiiiiiiii genteeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Desculpe eu não dado sinal de vida nas ultimas horas

Arissa: Não seja tão modesta. Porque vc não diz meses.

Você é tão legal - ¬ ¬

A: eu sei disso não precissa falar

Eu estava sendo irônica

A: Eu também

Humf!!!

Mas voltando ao assunto gente eu vou dar motivo pelo qual eu ainda não escrevi uma letra da fic...

Não me matem!!!!!!!!!!

1º - Eu estava atolada de trabalhos provas e deveres

2º - Eu tenho prova amanha - Eu amo tanto meus professores que tenho vontade de mato los

3º - Estou/Estava/Estive/Continuo estando sem criatividade

4º e mais importante motivo – To com uma preguiça enorme de escrever mais vou fazer um esforço

5° EU PRECISO SABER O QUE CADA UM DE VCS ACHA DO OUTRO se não eu não escrevo a fic e sim, isso é uma ameaça


End file.
